Memories
by DamonsGurl95
Summary: This is for Snowgirl01. Alice is plagued by memories of her past and Jasper sweeps in to save her.


**Memories**

 _This story is for Snowgirl01 thank you for the suggestion, I hope that you like it :-)_

Alice was sitting on a hill deep in the woods near a waterfall. Every day since that day in the ballet studio Alice had come here to think. She had only recently started having flashbacks of her childhood, there was something different today though, she had been having constant flashbacks.

" _Alice get your ass back here now!"_

 _A young Alice was cowering in a corner._

Alice let out a whimper, her head was hurting from the constant memory flow.

Most of the memories were from the asylum but some were of her childhood. Alice had always hoped that she would know about her past before she became a vampire but now she just wanted to go back to not knowing, it seemed like a better idea than knowing what she now knows. It was less painful.

" _It's time for your medicine dear."_

 _Alice was sat on her bed in the foetal position trying to position herself as far away from the asylum workers as she could._

" _Mary it's time for your medicine."_

 _The harsher the voice got the smaller Alice made herself._

Alice hadn't realised that she could feel such fear from a memory, of course until a few months ago her only memories were vampire ones. She pulled her legs close to her chest as she had done in her memory. This was the first time since she had learnt of her past that Alice had actually felt this insecure and frightened. She had barely spoken to her family about it, she hid her emotions from Jasper as best she could and her thoughts from Edward as best she could.

Until that night in the studio she didn't even know her name, her real name.

" _Mary Alice Brandon you have a visitor. Your darling father," the 'nurse' drooled._

 _Alice knew that she liked her father. They had a lot in common, like hurting her._

 _Alice felt her head begin to sting as she saw a man who was not her father coming down the hall towards her room._

 _She recognised the man from somewhere but she couldn't seem to place him._

"Alice?" Jasper's voice broke through Alice's memory.

She looked over to the waterfall to see her husband looking at her with worry in his eyes.

Alice tried to look at him with confidence and no fear but it was useless Jasper had already read her emotions. He leapt over to her from the tip of the waterfall and landed gracefully next to her.

"Please stop hiding from me," Jasper begged as he pulled Alice into his arms as he noticed the hurt and fear in her eyes.

Alice sniffed as she hugged her husband back.

They sat like that in each others arms for an hour before either spoke again.

"Jazz I'm terrified," Alice whispered as she pulled away from her husband to reposition herself onto his lap.

Jasper looked his pixie in the eyes and gently started to play with her hands, he was struggling to know what to say while experiencing Alice's emotions.

"Alice you never have to worry about that time in your life again," Jasper spoke softly.

"I can't stop thinking about it. Every few minutes another memory hits me like a brick," Alice choked out.

Jasper felt her pain and wanted to rip out the throat of every person who had hurt her. Alice was his angel, she saved him. Now it was his turn to save her and all he wanted to do was kill someone.

"Alice," Jasper said gently as he lifted Alice's chin to get her to look him in the eye, "I am so sorry that you had to endure that pain and suffering. Of all of the people in this world you are the last person to deserve that. Alice you have saved every single person in this family at some point, we all owe you our lives. Now it's our turn to help you. I know that you don't like me to take away your pain but this once will you please let me."

Alice nodded slowly and suddenly all of the pain and fear left her body leaving her feeling safe.

"Thank you Jazz. I just wish I could get rid of the memories," Alice softly spoke.

"Maybe it'll help to talk about them?" Jasper asked.

Alice nodded, "okay. There's one that keeps repeating from before I was in the asylum. My father is screaming at me for talking to myself and getting distant looks and ignoring him. He calls me names and I just sit there in the corner crying and holding my legs to my chest. He beats me in some of the memories out of anger for my ignoring him. My little sister and mother leave the house when he beats me. No one stops him or protects me."

Jasper tensed at each word of pain that Alice told him about. Jasper silently wished that Alice's father was still alive so that he could cause that man the same pain that he had caused Jasper's angel.

Alice looked at Jasper worriedly, "are you okay Jazz."

Jasper looked at Alice and laughed softly, "aren't I meant to be the one that's worried about you? I'm okay Ali, I just hate that you had to go through that."

Alice nodded.

They sat there for hours in silence just holding each other close and speaking comforting words to each other. Jasper suppressed his anger at the men and women who had hurt Alice because he knew that there was nothing he could do about it except hope that they all suffered painful deaths. Alice felt safer the more she told Jasper about the memories that had been plaguing her mind and it helped that he could take away the painful emotions.

Alice's mind would always be plagued with these memories but she knew that she didn't have to suffer through them alone. Jasper was her angel just as she was his. They were each other's saviours. Jasper was going to protect her from having to relive those memories, Alice just wished that she had been brave enough to tell Jasper about her memories sooner.


End file.
